Fun
by xXxIcy SnowflakexXx
Summary: Takumi and Misaki are now happily married and now they have a daughter named Izumi. One wintery morning, Takumi and Izumi wanted to skate at the frozen pond in front of their house. But what happens when something drastic happens? Something . . . heartbreaking? ONE-SHOT


**_Fun_**

**_-;-_**

"Be careful," Misaki said to her husband, who was holding their daughter, Izumi.

Takumi chuckled. Kissing her wife on the lips, this made her blush. "We will," he reassured her as Izumi pulled at his arm eagerly. He looked back a couple of times though, as if sensing that is wasn't going to go perfectly well as they believed it was.

_Izumi stood up and had to put her hand on Takumi's chest in order not to fall._

"_Wow! Slow down little lady!" Takumi laughed._

"_But Dad! Can you hurry up?" Izumi whined._

_Takumi sighed with a smile. "Fine, come on, we'll go on the ice and I'll put my skates on there."_

_Takumi took his daughter's hand and they both walked slowly on the ice, Takumi using a staff for stability. (he found it somewhere . . . xD)_

_When they were both in the middle of the lake, Izumi let go of her Father's hand and parted her feet a little bit for balance._

"_Okay, stay like that alright?" Takumi said cautiously and crouched down to put his skates on._

_Then they heard a loud crack and a gasp._

_Takumi immediately hid the fear in his eyes and looked at his daughter_, _putting his_ _skates and the staff on the ice beside him. "It's okay! It's okay, don't look down, just look at me." He reassured her._

_Izumi's eyes were full of fear for both her and her father. "Dad," She said, her voice trembling. "I'm scared!" The ice cracked a little bit more, threatening to collapse at any moment._

_Takumi stood up carefully. "I know." He said and took a few tentative steps towards her and the ice cracked. He winced and looked up; panic was visible in his eyes. He knew that they were maybe not going to get out of this one alive, but his panic was immediately replaced my determination, he would make sure that his daughter would live to see another day. _

_Takumi smiled nervously. "But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in!" He tried to convince her and it didn't escape Izumi's hearing that he only said 'you' and not 'we'. _

Their hearts were beating faster and faster as they saw the scene unfold.

_Takumi looked like he wanted to cry in frustration but he stayed brave for his daughter. "Erm... We're going to have a little fun instead!" He said in hopes that his daughter was going to calm down a bit._

_Izumi sobbed. "No we're not!" She cried._

"_Would I trick you?" Takumi asked, trying to lighten the mood while finding a way to get his daughter safely out of the danger._

"_Yes! You always play tricks!" Izumi sobbed again._

_Takumi laughed nervously. "Okay, alright well not... not this time." He said hesitantly, trying to shuffle his way closer to his daughter and the ice cracked a bit more. "I promise, I promise, you're gonna be... you're gonna be fine." _

_Izumi's eyes widen when she realized what her father had said and she could see that he already accepted what he thought that was going to happen to him and he didn't care, only wanting his daughter to be safe. _

_He thought that only one of them was going to make it out alive, and he was determined that it was going to be her._

_"You have to believe in me."_

_Izumi looked at him with complete trust, he was going to get them out of here, no matter what he thought that he wasn't going to make it._

"_You wanna play a game?" He asked with a playful tone. "We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day!" Takumi looked more sure of himself now and he smiled when he saw his daughter's eyes light up with hope._

"_Uhm, it's as easy as one..." He flinched when the ice cracked but didn't want his daughter to see his fear so he put on a playful expression to make her believe that he knew what he was doing and flailed his arms around comically, making Izumi giggle._

"_Two..." This time, the ice only crackled slightly. "Three!" He hopped to the thicker ice and exhaled, the first part was done; now he had to save his daughter._

_Takumi took the staff and held out the crooked end to Izumi. "Now it's your turn!"_

"_One..."Izumi took a tentative step forward and gasped loudly when the ice cracked violently._

"_That's it...That's it... Two..." Izumi could see the panic starting to build up in his eyes. Izumi took another step and gasped again when she saw the ice cracking louder and glanced up at her father._

"_Three!" Takumi reached out before the ice could collapse and hooked his daughter around the waist, pulling her to safety._

_Izumi beamed at her dad but he had a doubt in his eyes, he could feel the already-fragile ice crackling slightly, then..._

_CRACK!_

_Izumi froze with horror when she saw the ice finally giving away and swallowing Takumi into the darkness. She saw the look the he gave to his daughter before disappearing._

_'I'm sorry.'_

"_Dad!" Izumi yelled in horror and fell to her knees, shuffling to get to the hole and plunging her arm in the icy water, searching for her father, after a few seconds, she had to withdraw it, she was beginning to lose the feeling of her arm. _

_She scrambled backwards into safe ground, Izumi pleaded for her dad to come back, saying that he got her and that it was very funny and told him that he could come out now._

_But he didn't._

**_-;-_**

**_Wow, I just killed Usui. Yeah, Misa didn't show up! sorry for that . . . Sigh, poor Usui. Really sorry for that. review what you think . . . :)_**


End file.
